36 Meter
by A'Velha Senhora
Summary: Matsuri merasa kalau dirinya adalah orang paling tidak beruntung di Dunia ini. Hatinya begitu hancur kala orang yang selama ini ia cintai telah jatuh didekapan wanita lain. Ia merasa sakit. Hingga seseorang yang asing menyadarkannya. Warning :SEMI CANON, Aneh, Author belajar, genre gak jadi Fin ! Mind to read?


**Title : _36 METER_**

* * *

><p>"Minggu depan Gaara akan menikah lho, dengan Hinata yang dari konoha itu ... hebatkan !"<p>

Zlep _'Hatiku terasa sakit saat mendengarnya, batinku terasa bagai di ranjau puluhan kunai ... pandanganku mengabur, tak fokus. Langkahku seakan memberat seiring ku mendengarkan celotehnya. Ohh tuhan tolong katakan bahwa ini adalah mimpi !'_

"Hmm senangnya yah, akhirnya si Gaara yang cuek itu dapat mengakhiri masa lajangnya, dapat wanita secantik Hinata lagi ohhh beruntungnya adikku itu ..."_  
><em>

_'Cukup hentikan, kumohon jangan katakan lebih dari ini !'_

"Ini undanganmu lho, datang ya, adikku Gaara sangat mengharapkannya lho !"

_'Tuhan apa salahku ...'_

"Baik aku duluan ya, Jaa Matsuri-chan !"

* * *

><p><strong>Genre :<strong>Frienship &amp; Hurt-comfort<strong>**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_36 METER_ by _A'velha Pure from A'velha. NO plagiarism._**

**.  
><strong>

**NaruMatsu.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Friendship/Hurt-comfort ga mengena. Author Belajar Nulis !  
><strong>

**~~o~~**

**Enjoy it ...**

**.**

Pada suatu sore, dikala mentari hampir mencapai masanya, tampaklah seorang wanita cantik berambut kecoklatan sedang berjalan tertatih sembari mencengkram genggaman pada surat yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Menikah ? Haha, Kau jahat Tuan Kazekage ... bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padaku ! Apa masih kurang jelas kalau aku tulus mencintaimu ? Apa ini hasil dari kebersamaan kita selama ini ? Pernahkah anda memikirkanku Kazekage-sama ?" Gumam wanita itu lirih. Mengabaikan tatapan warga yang kini menatapnya heran.

"Sungguh ironis ..."

Dalam diam, wanita itu mulai mengadahkan pandangannya keatas. Menatap awan sore kejinggaan yang begitu indah dengan irisnya yang melayu. Mengabaikan surat undangannya yang kini melayang diudara layaknya serpihan salju yang perlahan pupus terhempas udara."Sepertinya ini adalah akhir ..." Lirihnya.

Perlahan, Ia kembali melangkah bersama dengan butiran kecil air kekecewaan yang berangsur tumpah membasahi pijakannya. Meninggalkan jejak pilunya di daratan pasir Desa Suna sambil mebatin dalam benaknya.

"Dan terakhir ... "Sesaat ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mengangkat tangannya dan mencengkram erat baju didadanya."Selamat menempuh hidup baru ... Tuan Kazekage."

_**Seminggu kemudian ...**_

Resepsi pernikahan antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara akhirnya dilaksanakan, pesta yang berlangsung di Konoha itu begitu meriah, mewah dan elegan. Wajar, Kazekage dari suna dan pewaris tunggal Hyuuga menikah, bukankah itu adalah suatu hal yang begitu memukau.

Semua diundang dalam acara itu. Termasuk beberapa Rokkie yang telah menikah duluan. Seperti ShikaTema, Kibaino, SasuKarin, NejiSaku, LeeTen, KakaShizu dan pairing lainnya. Semua yang diundang tampak begitu bahagia, tentu, itu karena mereka semua telah berkeluarga. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang telah dikaruniai anak. Saking hingar bingarnya mereka pun sampai lupa pada seorang sosok yang kini sedang memandangi acara itu dari atas pepohonan.

Uzumaki Naruto, sang Jonin special.

Shinobi tertangguh didunia. Kandidat serius penerus Hokage ke-7 setelah Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke-6.

Dirinya hanya terdiam sambil melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Menatap kosong dalam keheningan acara pernikah malam itu. Walau tahu ini berat, walau tahu kini hatinnya tersayat. Sang Jonin spesial ini tetap menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Mengunci rapat-rapat kepedihan yang melanda hatinya saat menyaksikan kedua wanita yang dicintainnya kini tersenyum bahagia bersama Pria lain.

Sakura dan Hinata telah pergi dari sisinya.

Untuk selamanya.

'Ini adalah pilihanmu Naruto, kau tak boleh menyesalinya dan kau harus merelakannya.'Batinnya.

Setelahnya, Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu bergumam lirih."Semoga harimu bahagia Hyuuga Sakura dan Sabaku ... Hinata ".Dan seketika pria itu pun lenyap menjadi cahaya keemasan tanpa disadari seorangpun bersamaan dengan hempasan daun yang berguguran yang menjadi saksi remuknya hati sang Yatim Piatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa saat kemudian ...**_

Setelah berjalan tak tentu arah selama beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya memilih pergi ke tebing dekat pahatan patung para Kage. Dengan rompi chuninnya, Ia hanya menatap bulan dalam kesepiannya. Duduk termangu sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Wajahnya tampak kosong, rumit, ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan. Hanya denkuran halus nafasnyalah yang terdengar.

Hingga seorang sosok kunoichi mengganggu pemandangannya, mengacaukan lamunannya.

Dengan gerakan kecil, Naruto mulai berdiri. Shaffire birunya menerawang jauh kekiri.

Menyimak seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan berdiri menantang di bibir tebing dengan aura kelamnya, wajah cantiknya jelas sekali menampakan raut kepedihan.

Eh, Tunggu, dia tidak asing, Naruto mengenalinya. Kunoichi, _Hitai-ate Sunagakure_, berambut kecoklatan.

Dia tidak asing ,Matsura ? Bukan, Matsure Hampir, Matsu-Matsu... "Ah iya ... bukankah itu Matsuri ?"Gumamnya.

'Dan apa yag dilakukannya disana, apa dia mau mati.' Pikir Naruto. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat Naruto pun segera meraih kunai cabang tiga dari pocketnnya. Lalu melemparnya kearah wanita itu.

_**"Flyiing thunder god - Second step !"**_

_**Matsuri pov**_

Aku termenung menatap awan hitam dilangit yang gelap. Sesaat kututup mataku sambil menghirup serbuan angin yang mulai menghujami tubuhku, menusuk rongga tubuhku. Sakit sekali ... inikah rasanya ditinggalkan. Benar, tak ada lagi alasanku untuk meneruskannya. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan berakhir disini.

_**End of Matsuri POV**_

Akhirnya, raga itu pun mulai terjatuh secara vertikal. Menjurus dengan cepat tanpa tedeng aling-aling yang menahannya. Matsuri terjun bebas, coba mengakhiri hidupnya.

'Selamat tinggal semuannya.'Batinnya. Perlahan gadis itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tubuhnya membelah angin disekitarnya. Setiap detiknya, jantungnya semakin memompa lebih cepat. Ia sadar ...

Dirinya akan mati.

Matsuri pun semakin mencengkram kuat genggamannya. Kelopaknya ia pejamkan dengan erat hingga tampak keriput. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian sebuah kehangatan ia rasakan saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu.

"Ng ?" Matsuri membelalakan mata.

Siapa dia ? Ini begitu mendadak, tubuhnya tak bisa merespon, karena saat ia membuka matanya. Tubuhnya merasa melayang, melayang diudara dalam lingkupan tangan kekar seseorang. Seseorang yang asing baginya. Gelap malam yang pekat meracau penglihatannya. Ia tak dapat mengenalinya. Hanya satu yang ia tahu.

Dirinya belum mati.

"Eh ?"

"Lompat dari ketinggian 36 meter bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hidup, carilah tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi. Kemungkinan yang kau akan dapatkan jika lompat dari sana bukanlah kematian, melainkan cacad atau lumpuh seumur hidup ... Nona~ pengecut~ !"

Matsuri terdiam, ia terbungkam disaat itu juga. Siapa orang ini, beraninya dia berkata demikian. Apa yang ia tahu hingga bisa-bisanya menyekolahinya.

"Siapa kau ?"

"Hanya seseorang yang ingin menolong jiwa yang tersesat ..." Gumamnya lalu kembali melepaskan kunainya. **"Flying thunder god - Second step !"**

Setelah menyadari aksi bunuh dirinya gagal. Disinilah Matsuri sekarang. Duduk bersandar dipepohonan, tepat dibelakang seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri diujung tebing Desa. Matsuri merasa kesal, kenapa dengan orang ini. Auranya terasa menyakitkan. Teori yang selama ini dipelajarinya seakan tak berguna saat melihatnya.

Tak dapat dicerna dan diuraikan oleh kata-kata.

"Siapa kau ? Dan Kenapa kau menolongku ?" Tanya Matsuri ketus. Tak menyimpan ruang kelembutan dalam intonasinya. Pria itu hanya terdiam, tak berbalik maupun bergerak secuil pun dari posisinya saat itu.

"Tadikan sudah kubilang !" Pria itu memasukan tangan kesakunya."Hanya orang yang ingin menolong jiwa yang tersesat ..."

Matsuri menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menyeringai merendahkan kearah pemuda berambut pirang yang masih berdiri dalam aura kosongnya.

"Ck Jiwa tersesat ? Hei, aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan kenapa kau menolongku. Tapi bukankah ini adalah urusanku, ini tubuhku kenapa kau sebegitu pedulinya padaku, siapa kau ? Aku yang ingin mati kenapa kau yang repot !"Ujar Matsuri sengit. Pria itu tak mengubrisnya tepatnya membiarkannya berucap sesukannya.

Matsuri pun menyeringai puas saat pria itu tak membalas ucapannya.

Perlahan wanita itu pun mulai melangkah maju, menepuk celana pendeknya yang kotor. Lalu kembali berjalan ke bibir tebing. "Hn ? Sekarang pergilah. Dan yang tadi, aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau menolongku. Tapi kali ini kumohon biarkan aku melanjutkan apa yang ingin kulakukan !"

Matsuri pun kembali melangkah, mengulang apa yang sebelumnya gagal dilakukannya.

Terjun bebas tuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

**Satu jam kemudian ...**

Diluar dugaan Matsuri, ternyata pria yang menolongnya yang baru diketahuinya adalah Naruto jauh lebih keras kepala dari yang ia tahu. Sudah 20 kali ia coba membunuh dirinya. Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Dirinya kembali tertolong olehnya.

"Hey apa kau sudah gila ? Berapa kali sudah kubilang jangan menolongku, apa masalahmu ?"Teriak Matsuri kesal bukan main. Naruto mengangkat bahunya .

"Entahlah ... " Jawab Naruto tanpa penyesalan."Aku hanya merasa kalau kita bernasib sama ..."

"He ? Apa maksudmu dengan senasib ?"

"Kau tampak terluka, jadi aku ingin menolongmu !?"

"Luka apaan, lihat tubuhku masih mulus-mulus saja ! Kau buta ya !"

"Bukan luka itu !" Matsuri menaikan pupilnya. Hingga sesaat setelahnya matanya pun terbelalak saat Naruto menaruh telapaknya di dada sambil melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi disinikan ?"

Matsuri terdiam seketika, matanya terpaku terperangah akan sosok pria yang kini sedang menatapnya dalam . Berusaha untuk lari, dalam sekejam ia pun membuang muka. Berusaha lepas dari terkaan tajam sang pemilik shaffire.

"Jangan sok tahu, lebih baik kau pergi aku ingin sendi-"

"Karena Tuan Kazekagekah kau jadi seperti ini ?"Potong Naruto dengan intonasi datarnya."Lari dari kenyataan dengan berusaha loncat dari tebing. Melepas semua duka dengan mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri. Kunoichi macam apa kau ! Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa sakit , apa kau pikir didunia ini kau adalah orang yang paling tidak beruntung ? Pernahkah kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang lain jika kau mati ? Oh ... ayolah jangan bercanda. Pantas Kazekage-sama tak memilihmu. Kau masih kekanakan !"Ujar Naruto menceramahinya.

Hingga tanpa terasa, air mata pun mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Matsuri pun mulai memutar tubuhnya. Tak ingiin bersikuku dengan pria dihadapannya."Diam, tahu apa kau tentang diriku !"Sela Matsuri. Kepalanya tertunduk. Merutuki ucapan Naruto yang sepenuhnya benar.

Dia egois.

"Aku mau pulang dan tolong jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapapun !'Lirih Matsuri hingga perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto bersama dengan teka teki yang mulai menyerang pikirannya.

Sebuah rasa yang tak diundang. Yang entah kenapa membuat keinginan bunuh dirinya sirna seketika. Apa ini karena Naruto yang baru saja menceramahinya.

Bukan !

Tapi kenapa, padahal ia baru saja bertemu hari ini, bicara pun tak pernah. Perasaan yang begitu aneh, logikanya tak mampu menguraikan apa yang melanda hatinya. Perlahan sakitnya hilang.

Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega.

_'Ada apa denganku ...?'_

_._

_._

_._

_Tak terasa hari-hari pun berlalu stelah pesta pernikahan Gaara pujaan hatiku, tidak, maksudku Tuan Kazekage-sama usai. Seminggu berlalu di desa ini terasa lambat bagiku. Ada yang aneh di pikiranku kala kuingat ucapan orang itu._

_Naruto Uzumaki ..._

_Tak kusangka ucapannya terus terngiyang-ngiyang dipikiranku. Berputar bagai gangsing mengekang ide burukku untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Tertanam dihatiku dan tak mau pergi dari sana. Aku berhasil menemukan poros hidupku karenannya. _Hingga membuat pikiranku tertumpuk lembaran tentang wajahnya__

_Tapi kenapa ?_

_Kenapa ? Kenapa ? Kenapa ... Bukankah aku baru mengenalinya, siapa Naruto ? Siapa dia ?_

_Tidak ... aku tidak mampu menjelaskannya. Ia bagai misteri. Karena ku merasa ada sebuah kesakitan yang melampaui penyakit manapun yang melanda hatinya. Ini memang masih sebuah pendapat ... pendapatku saat kutatap iris birunya._

_Rapuh, orang itu tampak begitu kesepian ..._

"Matsuri-chan ! Kau baik saja ?," Matsuri terperangah sesaat, menoleh kesudut ruangan. Hingga kedua bola matanya menangkap jelas seorang laki-laki berambut kuncir _'Nanas' _meliriknya sedikit tajam. Sambil berajalan kearahnya.

"Ahh, Shikamaru-san !"

"Sedang bersiap pulang ke Suna ya ?"Tanya Shikamaru saat menilik koper dan beberapa tumpukan baju Matsuri yang kini sedang terpangku di atas pahanya. Matsuri mengangguk, seuntai senyuman ia sunggingkan tulus.

"Iya ..." Jawabnya. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya beberapa hari ini ya Shikamaru-san,"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Temari-chan yang menyuruhku jadi ... yah apa boleh buat bukan !"Canda Shika. Aura horor sempat dirasakan Matsuri saat mendengarnya. 'Suami takut isteri ...' Batin Matsuri menilai hubungan mereka.

Setelahnya, Matsuri pun mulai merapikan beberapa barang bawaannya. Dengan sebuah teka-teki diotaknya. Hingga tanpa sadar mulutnya bergerak tanpa disadarinya.

"A-Ano Shikamaru-san ?"

"Yep"

"Apa kau kenal pria yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki ?"

Shikamaru terdiam, apa yang ku katakan. Pikir Matsuri merutuki dirinya. Dan ada apa dengan ekspresi Shikamaru saat itu. Sebuah duka nampak jelas di pupil hitamnya. Raut malasnya terasa kelam saat Matsuri menanyakan 'Naruto kepadanya'.

"Kenapa ? Kau bisa mengenalnya ?"Tanya Shikamaru dengan bumbu keseriusan didalamnya. Matsuri mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ahh, Ano, aku pernah ditolongnya beberapa waktu lalu dan setelah aku bercengkramah dengannya, entah kenapa aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh di sorot matanya, i-itu membuatku merasa pensaran saja Shikamaru-san ..."

Hening, Shikamaru hanya mendelik kearahnya dalam diam, sedangkan Matsuri hanya menoleh kekiri sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Canggung akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Melihat hal itu, seuntai seringaian misterius pun tersungging di bibir Shikamaru.

"Ta-Tapi itu juga jika anda mau menceritakannya sih Shikamaru-s-!"

"Aku bisa menceritakannya !" Potong Shikamaru. Matsuri terdiam.

"Ng ?."

"Hal itu berawal kala ia ..."

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun semakin lama bercengkramah, Matsuri terus menghujani Shikamaru tentang pertanyaan yang menyangkut Naruto.

Dan walau dengan sedikit malas, Shikamaru pun mulai menceritakan walau dalam tanda kutip _'Tak detail'_ seluk beluk orang yang selama ini membuatnya frustasi.

Mata matsuri terbuka lebar. Menyimpan keterkejutan dalam hatinya.

"Ja-Jadi ..."

"Hn ... Bukannya ia mencampakan Hinata maupun Sakura. Hanya saja dari pada harus memilih satu diantara keduanya. Ia putuskan untuk mundur. Dengan bersikap dingin kepada mereka. Ia tak mau menyakiti Sakura maupun Hinata, Dan beginilah jadinya. Dia memang orang yang begitu sihh ... mendahulukan orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Sungguh sifat yang langka bukan Matsuri."Ujar Shikamaru. Hening, tak ada respon. Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alis. Bingung akan tingkahnya.

"Matsuri ? Kau tak apa ?" Masih tak ada respon. Matsuri sibuk melamun.

"Mat ..."

"Ma-Maaf Shikamaru-san ... boleh titip ini sebentar ?,".Matsuri menyerahkan kopernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa berpikir lama, Matsuri segera berlari. Dengan glagat tergesanya ia melangkahkan kakinya di kegelapan malam Desa seorang diri. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada dua hal.

Naruto dan Tebing Desa ...

Dia terus berlari, berlari dan berlari mengabaikan nafasnya yang mulai memburu karena kelelahan.

Hingga ... kakinya berhenti melangkah kala raganya berada tepat _**36 meter**_ di bawah tebing. Wajahnya mengadah keatas. Dan saat itulah ia menemukan sosok kepirangan yang seperti biasa selalu termenung seorang diri ditempat faforitenya.

Tebing Desa Konoha.

Sejenak Matsuri menatapnya lekat. Mencari kebenaran pernyataan di benaknya tentangnya.

Ia mendapatkannya ... kalau nyatanya, dibalik Shaffirenya yang tegar itu. Tampak jelas sebuah kepalsuan ...

Dibalik tubuh tegapnya terdapat sosok yang begitu rapuh ...

Dibalik penampilannya yang ramai terdapat sebuah kekosongan yang tak berarti ...

_Tidak, Aku tidak boleh sedih disaat seperti ini, Karena entah kenapa hari ini aku menyadari satu hal._

_Tangisan tak akan merubah apapun, berpikirlah kedepan, lupakan yang telah berlalu._

'Aku tak ingin melihat raut itu lagi ... aku tak ingin dia kesepian lagi ...'

Tanpa berpikir panjang, wanita bernama Matsuri itu pun berteriak."Hey ... Tuan Penolong Jiwa yang tersesat !."

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh. Ia pun coba mengadahkan pandangannya kebawah tebing.

Wanita itu ?

Merasa direspon. Matsuri pun menyunggingkan seuntai senyuman kearahnya. Sesaat keduanya hanya termangu. Saling menatap dalam diam. Seolah mampu berinteraksi lewat media nurani.

"Aku bosan ... "Sela Matsuri. Mengaburkan kegiatan adu tatap mereka."Mau menemaniku ?."Ujarnya, Tak lupa, sambil tersenyum ceria dengan ketulusan didalamnya.

Naruto meangangkat alisnya.

'Ada apa dengannya ? Dia sakit atau apa ?' Batin Naruto, sedikit terbungkam akan perubahan wanita di bawahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana ?" Tanya Naruto setengah berteriak kearahnya. Matsuri mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah hanya saja ..."Ia menggantung Ucapannya. Menutup matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara disekitarnya. Dan melepasnya dengan sebuah ungkapan yang familiar baginya.

"Kurasa kita bernasib sama ..."

Anginpun berhembus dengan kencangnya. Kedua bola mata Naruto sempat membulat karenanya. Ditatapnya wanita itu lekat-lekat, hingga setelahnya shaffire itu kembali melembut.

Dengan gerakan kecil Naruto mulai mengayunkan tangannya, mengajak Matsuri bersamanya dengan sebuah guluman senyum yang begitu hangat.

"Naiklah ..." Jawab Naruto tulus.

Matsuri tersenyum inilah dirinya dan diri orang itu yang sebenarnya.

Keceriaan yang lama hilang akhirnya kembali diraih mereka.

"Yep !" Matsuri mengangguk ceria.

"Dan jangan coba bunuh diri, karena aku tak akan menolongmu lagi lho !,"Lanjut Naruto asal. Matsuri menggembungkan pipinya. Terejek akan ucapannya.

"Hey ?"

"Hanya bercanda ...".Timpal Naruto mengakhiri.

Akhirnya keduanya pun saling mengisi kebersamaan mereka di atas tebing itu. Tebing dimana kedua ingsan itu akhirnya bisa lepas dari kesuraman dihati mereka. Tebing yang berada tepat _**36 meter**_ diatas daratan Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**'Aku memang bukan Ninja medis, mungkin aku juga hanya sosok asing baginya. Namun dengan berusaha aku yakin diriku mampu mengobatinya ... mengobati Uzumaki Naruto. Karena aku tak ingin melihatnya kesepian lagi ...'**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Ga jadi fin alias TBC !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Gaje ya, maaf kalau Gaje. Author mau coba belajar nulis genre friendship and hurtcomfort aja. Maaf kalau gak mengena. Biasa pemula. :)_

_**Review ?**_

_** A'velha senhora.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for coming.**_


End file.
